


Pantsed

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet from the prompt: "Cam loses his pants on a bet...But so does Sam! (And Jack's there to...appreciate it, shall we say?)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsed

"That was a good mission," Vala said cheerfully.

Cam shot her a dirty look, which she either didn't notice or was pretending not to notice.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, and the glare transferred to him.

"Well, we got a lot of information, and some cool technology, and it barely cost us anything," Sam said, adjusting her pack.

"You're telling me you're okay with this?" Cam said.

"It could have been so much worse," Daniel said.

Cam stopped. "You're only saying that because you got to keep your pants!"

"A pity," Vala said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Cam. It's not that big of a deal. Sam's not complaining."

"Well, my legs are nicer than Cam's," Sam said modestly. "And I shaved yesterday."

Cam sighed. "It's really not a big deal to you that we're going to have to walk through the gate into the SGC without our pants?"

Sam shrugged. "I've had worse."

Cam groaned. "I'm just wondering why Sam and I had to give them both the pairs we had on and our spares."

Daniel shrugged. Cam gave him another glare and then threw up his hands, resuming his walk to the gate.

The rest of them exchanged smirks and followed.

Before Cam had gotten out of earshot, Daniel said, "Didn't Ferretti have a betting pool going on about the next time Cam would lose his pants?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Cam halted.

"And isn't General O'Neill supposed to be here this week?" Vala asked.

Sam grinned. "Yup."

Ahead of them, Cam dropped his head in defeat.


End file.
